Appreciated
by urbancutie
Summary: Don Flack/oc sequel now up - I didn't think I was going to write one but I felt it did well
1. Chapter 1

You start to appreciate what you have in life after being in an accident. I had been working as a CSI in New York for 10 months when it happened. I was the first on scene and a car bomb went off. Now I'm in the hospital with my back completely messed up.

"Hey!" ah, Lindsay, definitely my favourite person right now. She is always visiting and making me feel better...and she brings me chocolate. "Hey" I replied whilst digging into the yummy treat. "You ready to leave today?" she asked. "Not sure" I replied, "means I'm going to have to face the scars". "It's fine; I've got to get to work now but I'll visit you later", she hugged me and left.

* * *

><p>It is now three hours since Lindsay's visit and I am getting ready to leave when Don walked in. "Hey, I came for a quick chat" he said whilst sitting in the visitor chair. "How are you?" "Apart from the horrible scars, I'm Peachy" I replied.<p>

He gave me a look; couldn't distinguish it but he stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Covering my eyes, I said "Whoa, why are you stripping?" He chuckled and said "I want you to see my scar." I peeked out from between my fingers and eventually removed my hands to get a better look at the large scar on his chest.

I reached out and hesitated; "Can I?" I enquired looking at his face. "Sure, I don't notice it anymore." So I placed my hand over it. "Don't you feel like it is ugly or something" I asked. "Nope, it just reminds me that I'm lucky to be alive" he replied.

I hesitated before turning around and lifting the back of my t-shirt. "How bad is it?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. "I think its fine," Reaching out, he lightly ran his fingers over the raised surface on my back; "because it means you're still here"

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said pulling away. We left the hospital 5 minutes later, and half an hour later, I was home. "Thanks for the lift" I said whilst we walked to my door. "No problem" he said. What happened next is hard to describe as anything but magical. Just as I opened my door and turned to say goodbye, he leaned in and kissed me.

Whilst I was still in shock he said goodbye and started to walk away. It took me the same time to recover as it did him to get to the end of the hallway. I shouted after him, "You can't just kiss a girl and walk away." He turned back to look at me, and I turned to walk into the flat. "You totally owe me dinner" I grinned at him, and with that I walked in and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a week since 'the kiss'; and tonight Don is taking me out to dinner. I am freaking out. I pick up the phone and dial Lindsey whilst searching through my wardrobe. "Hello?" she answers on the third ring. "Help me! I have no idea what to wear tonight and I need you here right now!" I said and put the phone down. Half an hour later and she's at the door. "Thank you so much" I said whilst hugging her after I let her in. "No problem" she replied; "let's see what you have."

"It needs to be casually smart, that's what Don told me" I told her whilst she dragged all my clothes out. "Okay, that can help narrow it down some. We need to narrow it more...so what impression do you want to give him?" she asked whilst holding up a red halter-neck top, "I am borrowing this".

"Well, I want it to be sexy enough that he knows I'm interested, but not enough that I look slutty." I replied. "Don't worry, he knows you're interested, and you would not look slutty in anything, Trust me." She held up my little black dress and told me to put it on. "This is perfect; sexy but casual. This with a pair of nice heels and..." "Whoa, stop right there, I am wearing my black ballet flats, end of discussion" I exclaimed. "Fine" she pouted.

I came out the bathroom. "Perfect" she said gleefully. "Time for hair and makeup." An hour later, Lindsey had curled my long red hair and put on light makeup to "keep the natural beauty", "perfect" she said whilst doing final touch ups. "Dons not gunna know what hit him."

There was a knock on the door. "He's here, I'll answer it" she squealed and ran out before I could stop her. I finished getting ready. Shoes: check; bag: check; purse: check and phone: check. I walk out just in time to hear Lindsey say "now, no funny business mister, I want her home my midnight." Oh god; I groaned and walked over to slap her arm. "Hey, don't scare him off please" I begged. Don chuckled "Don't worry, I'll behave", he turned to look at me and said "you look amazing, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I replied shyly. I turned to Lindsey, thanked her and left with Don. We went down to his car and I asked him where we were going. He replied it was a surprise. I pouted out the window.

We pulled up outside a small diner and went in. "I hope this is okay" he asked "it does great food and is always quiet." I grabbed his hand and replied "it's perfect." He led me to a table near the far corner, still holding my hand. Total butterflies. We sat down and the waitress came over with the menus. "Hi, my name is Lana and I'll be your waitress this evening, I'll come back for your order in a few minutes, can I get you any drinks to start?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Don replied and looked to me. "Um, could I get a cola please" I said. "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order soon" she replied and walked away. She came back to take the order, Don ordered steak and I ordered an omelette. We spend a few hours just chatting and laughing. It was amazing.

Don insisted on paying the bill and we left. I started to head back to the car when he grabbed my hand. "I thought we could go for a walk in the park first" he said and began leading me towards the park nearby. Walking hand in hand through the park at night is definitely the best way to end a date; until the rain started. "Quickly, let's get back to the car" he said and we started running. I stopped suddenly and he turned to me. "I want to try something, sorry if it's a bit cliché" I said walking up to him and kissing him.

He put his hand on my back and we stood kissing in the rain. Fireworks are not nearly the right word to describe a kiss like that. He pulled away and said "Let's head back to yours, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in that wet dress"

We got in his car and he drove back to mine. "You're just as bad as me, why don't you come in and have a shower, I'll dry your clothes and we can watch a film" I said and dragged him into the flat. We both had showers and I managed to find some old clothes of my brothers for him to wear. Snuggled together on the couch, we kissed again whilst watching a movie. I fell asleep on the sofa in Don's arms that night. Had the best night's sleep I'd had in a while.


End file.
